


Cage

by Universe30



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe30/pseuds/Universe30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam brings home a kitten. Tuukka can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ice_hot_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_hot_13/gifts).



> I apologize for how terrible this is. I haven't written fic in almost five years and this is my first ever rpf. This is completely un-beta'd so if you find any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> This story was inspired by Ice_hot_13's Of Gentleness and the idea came from her tumblr. She writes the most amazing Adam/Tuukka and everyone should go read it. She loves heartbreak though, so I just had to attempt to write some happy Adam/Tuukka.

Tuukka was exhausted. After a hard practice and an extra session with the trainers, all Tuukka wanted to do was crawl back into bed for a couple of hours. Preferably with Adam, if he was back from his lunch with some of the other rookies.

 

“Ow! You bit me!” He heard Adam gasp as he entered their shared apartment. Tuukka started to head in the direction of Adam’s voice, but backtracked when he heard Adam laugh and begin to talk excitedly. Some of the rookies must have come home with Adam and Tuukka was too tired to deal with of them. Especially if there was biting involved. He’d just go to bed. Maybe Adam would join him when the rest of the rookies left.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry. Sorry. Go back to sleep.” Tuukka heard Adam apologize as he climbed into their bed a short time later. Reaching out an arm, Tuukka pulled Adam closer to him. After placing a kiss to the top of Adam’s head and snuggling into his back, Tuukka drift back off to sleep.

 

The next time he woke, it had nothing to do with Adam crawling into bed. Adam was still passed out to Tuukka’s left. Sometime during their nap, Tuukka has shifted onto his back and the thing that had woken up was currently sitting on his chest. As Tuukka continued to stare, the kitten swiped his face, leaving a second scratch next to the one that had originally woken him up.

 

“Adam.” Tuukka called out, only to receive a groan in response. “ADAM!”

 

“Huh? What?” Adam mumbled, wiping sleep from his eyes.

 

“What. Is. This?” Tuukka asked, indicating the small creature on his chest.

 

“Oh. Um. A kitten?” Adam responded, a guilty smile appearing on his face.

 

“And what is it doing here?” Tuukka questioned. Where had Adam gotten a kitten? And why had Adam decided to bring it home? They were hockey players! They couldn’t care for a kitten!

 

“I might have maybe rescued her?”

 

“You rescued her? From what?”

 

“I was walking home from lunch when I heard a loud crash near a side street. When I looked down, there was a big scary dog growling at her. She was so scared, Tuukka. She was shaking and crying. I couldn’t just leave her there! That dog could have eaten her!” Adam cried as he grabbed the cat from Tuukkas’s chest and snuggled it to his own. He watched as Adam stroked the kitten’s tiny black ears and placed a kiss to its pink nose.

 

“Dogs don’t eat cats.” Tuukka responded as Adam continued to pet the kitten.

 

He tried not to smile as he watched Adam with the kitten. It really was adorable the way Adam held the tiny creature in the palm of his hand. He was so gentle and the kitten seemed to love the attention. Its purring intensified when Adam scratched a particular spot behind its right ear.

 

“Can we keep her, Tuukka? Please?” Adam begged.

 

Tuukka had known this question was coming. Adam would never have brought the kitten home if he wasn’t planning on keep it. “We can’t keep her, Adam. We’re hockey players! We know nothing about caring for a kitten.”

 

“But other guys on the team have pets! We can learn. It can’t be too hard.”  Adam pleaded. “She’s a good kitten, aren’t you, Cage? She even let me give her a bath, with only a couple scratches.”

 

“Adam…” Tuukka groaned. What were they supposed to do with a kitten? Sometimes they barely managed to keep themselves alive. And what about road trips? Who would take care of her then?

 

“Please, Tuukka?” Adam begged, holding the cat closer to Tuukka and giving him the most pathetic face he could muster.

 

And really, how could Tuukka say no? He might be good at many things, but denying Adam anything wasn’t one of them. No matter how unsure of this he was, no matter how much chaos Adam and a kitten could cause, Tuukka knew he lost this battle the second Adam decided to bring the kitten home.

 

“Fine, we can keep her.” The smile that spread across Adam’s face was worth any hardships raising a kitten might cause. Tuukka would do anything to see Adam smile like that.

 

Sometimes Tuukka still questioned why Adam was with him. Why Adam would choose to be with him, when everyone else avoided him. The media painted this picture of him as always angry with a short temper. And Tuukka didn’t ever try to prove them wrong. He just put up walls to keep everyone out and no one ever tried to break them down. Until Adam. No matter how much Tuukka lashed out, no matter how rude or hateful Tuukka was, Adam never gave up. He always came back, inviting Tuukka out after every game or practice until Tuukka finally caved. Adam was like no one else Tuukka had ever met. He was sweet and thoughtful and so gentle. He loved Tuukka, something Tuukka would never understand, but was forever grateful for. If adopting a kitten made Adam happy, made Adam smile like that, so wide and happy, Tuukka would happily adopt a million kittens.

 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Adam cheered, leaning over and placing a kiss on Tuukka’s lips. “I know you’ll love Cage. She really is so sweet.”

 

“Cage? What kind of name is that for a cat?” Tuukka asked bewildered at how Adam came up with such a name.

 

“Um, well we’re both goalies.” Adam stared as a blush started to creep up on his cheeks. “And on the ice we protect the net, the cage, to the best of our ability. I don’t know. It’s stupid. We can pick a new name.”

 

“No. Cage is a good name. It suits her. And us.” Tuukka reassured as he pulled Adam and the kitten back to his chest. “Let’s go back to sleep. We can go to the store for food and supplies later.” As Adam rearranged himself so both the kitten and his head were resting on Tuukka’s chest, Tuukka couldn’t help but smile. He’d never thought he’d have this. He didn’t ever think someone like Adam could ever want him. He’d do anything to keep Adam. Surely a kitten was a small sacrifice to make.

 

* * *

 

 

A COUPLE DAYS LATER

 

“Cage. Cage, honey. Your daddy will be back with your food soon. I know you’re hungry. I’m sorry I forgot to pick up your food earlier.” Tuukka cooed, attempting to sooth the crying kitten.

 

 From his spot, hidden in the doorway, Adam watched the scene in front of him with a large smile on his face. Not many people got to see this side of Tuukka, the gentle, caring side that Adam was so familiar with. A selfish part of him was glad no one else got to see Tuukka like this. How could anyone not love Tuukka if they got to see him like this?

 

“Do you want to cuddle, Cage? We can lie on the couch together until daddy gets back.” Adam watched as Tuukka nuzzled Cage’s face against his own before settling her on his chest.

 

Maybe Tuukka had been unsure of Cage at first, but it was clear to Adam those doubts were unwarranted. Tuukka loved their little kitten. He was just as sweet and gentle with the kitten as he was with Adam. Maybe, just maybe, Cage was the perfect addition to their little family.


End file.
